


All Monsters are Human

by shelliebyrne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Canon ages, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge went on the keberos mission instead of Matt, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Role Reversal, Slow Burn, The Arena, Violence, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelliebyrne/pseuds/shelliebyrne
Summary: AloneYes that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue.Lance had never found himself more alone after he was abducted by aliens and imprisoned on their ship. But through dauntless beatings and sleepless nights, Lance finds hope in four people who are just like him. Together they fight every day to survive in the hopes that one day they can go home. Even if it means fighting in the Arena, even if it means killing to win.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron exists in this fic but probably won't actually make an appearance.  
> Also for story sake Pidge went on the Kerberos mission with Shiro and Sam instead of Matt.  
> ages are the same as canon story  
> enjoy!

The wind blew through Lance’s hair as his motorcycle rushed across the ever expanding desert. Dust formed in clouds behind him and his laughter filled the air as the moon slowly rose in the distant sky. It had been James’ idea to steal a few beers and go stargazing out in the middle of the desert where they wouldn’t get caught and Lance had jumped at the idea without hesitation. It had been ages since he had last seen James since school had let out for the summer and he was excited to share his love of the stars with his best friend. 

Lance’s eyebrow rose as he saw a shack in the distance looking out of place but sped past it without another thought as he took a sharp turn and headed towards the cliffs off to his right. He had agreed to meet up with James near a cave where they could park their bikes and go wandering for the perfect spot to watch the stars. 

The cave seemed to be empty as Lance came to a halt at the entrance. There was no James and Lance let out an annoyed sigh as he unloaded the compartment on the back of his motorcycle. He had managed to persuade his brother to give him four beer cans and a bottle of vodka and Lance had promised to pay him back once he was given his allowance. It had difficult slipping past his mother with the drinks rattling in his bag but she had been too wrapped up in her reality show to even notice him leaving. 

Lance put the bag down against the bike and peered down the cave. He wouldn’t put it past James to be hiding behind the rocks somewhere waiting to spring on him so Lance took a few steps into the darkness with the flashlight on his phone switched up to its brightest. His eyes caught onto the strange carvings on the walls. Depictions of lions, weird circle shaped symbols and Lance didn’t know if they were somebody’s idea of a joke or ancient carvings. But they didn’t look like anything he had studied in school. 

Lance took another step forward when the ground beneath him rumbled and caved. His scream echoed through the cave as he fell downwards and was relieved when he landed in a pool of water. He brushed his wet hair off his face and glanced around when his eyes landed on something that almost made him scream again. A giant robot lion stood tall before him hidden behind some kind of blue barrier. Lance stood on shaky legs and rubbed at his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. He walked up to the barrier and put his hand against it and felt the familiar buzz of energy beneath his fingertips. 

“Feels like its staring at me” Lance muttered as he moved from side to side. The ominous feeling that something was watching him had grown stronger by the minute and the only thing he could possibly think of was the robot. He knocked against the barrier and watched it ripple after each hit. His jaw had hit the floor and he stared in complete awe. 

“It appears there is an earthling here commander” 

Lance whipped around so fast he was surprised that he had not gotten whiplash. A tall figure stood behind him with dark purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. He had a gun trained on Lance and was watching him carefully as he communicated through an earpiece. Lance felt his heart racing a mile a minute because this person was not human and Lance knew he couldn’t escape if he wanted to. The exit was blocked by the alien and he was twice Lance’s size and just as tall. 

“Blue lion has been located but I have been spotted. What are your orders?” He spoke calmly and never let his aim waver as Lance stood shell shocked, sweat dripping down his neck coldly as yellow eyes flickered to him “Understood” 

Lance didn’t have time to process what was happening when the alien quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. A large fist collided with his skull and everything disappeared quickly.


	2. People are like glass, we break and don't get fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds himself stuck on a ship full of aliens who wants to see nothing more than violence and blood.  
> Lance meets his hero.

Lance’s finger brushed against the cool metal of his small prison and found small scratches and dents carved into the silver. His finger traced names, tally marks and utter gibberish as he tried to distract himself from the pain exploding across his chest every time he breathed. It seemed the Galra, Lance had learned that from another prisoner, had become fascinated with the way his skin bruised after being hit. They could hit him for hours just to watch tanned skin blossom into dark purple or blue bruises. 

“All monsters are human” Lance’s mother had told him that one day after he had been convinced a monster lived under his bed. Lance had never really understood the statement but the Galra had proven to be the worst monsters anyone could encounter. Lance could hear the other prisoners being abused for the Galra’s amusement. Screams echoed throughout the hallways as flesh hit flesh and the nights proved to be the most difficult. 

The harsh purple lights never turned off. It made Lance disoriented and made it impossible to keep track of time. Nighttime brought on crying and the occasional beg to whatever god out there that death would be swift. Lance himself had dug his nails into his skin in hopes of cutting a vein hard enough to bleed to death but the Galra would catch him last minute and stop him. He didn’t know why when they enjoyed the torturing of prisoners the most but scratching himself only made them tie his hands together.

Lance leaned back against the cold metal floor of his cell and thought of his family.  
\-----------  
Shiro felt consciousness crash over him like a wave and fought to maintain it. His head ached painfully at the base of his neck and cracking opening his eyes caused harsh light to flood his vision. Someone was talking but he could barely make out what they were saying over the loud ringing in his ears. His senses felt like they were stuffed with cotton and the urge to close his eyes and sleep was growing stronger. Still he opened his eyes again and waited for them to adjust before he looked to his right. Katie Holt was being held up by large purple hands but her eyes were shut as blood gently trickled down her face from a large gash on her forehead. Sam Holt was beside her but he was alert and staring at the ground. 

“Please we’re peaceful” Shiro begged when his memories rushed back to him. Kerberos mission, ice extraction, aliens then nothing. His chest heaved as he attempted to force the panic back down and tried to remain calm “We mean no harm so please let us go!” 

The Galra looked away from his screen and stared at Shiro and a minute past slowly without a word uttered. He strode up to Shiro and grabbed his chin, staring him directly in the eye as Shiro attempted to pull away from the painful grip “Seems we have a bold one. The Arena has been rather dull these days  
”  
The grip was gone but Shiro’s panic had only risen at the mention of an arena. The Galra behind him forced him to his feet and Shiro was dragged away from the room practically kicking and screaming. Katie had been hoisted over another Galran’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Sam was directed forward on uneven feet. Shiro had begun thrashing in his captors grip, determined to free himself and the others but his resistance was received with a sharp hit to his gut which forced him to keel over as his eyes watered. 

“Commander wants these two into the Arena” The Galra spoke to another who had been waiting in the hallway. He gestured to Shiro and Katie which caused Shiro to fight against his bonds even more.  
“Don’t you fucking touch her” Shiro growled as the Galra raised a clawed hand and struck Katie on the cheek. A bright red handprint blossomed across her cheek as she stirred slightly “I swear I will kill you all”

“Shiro?” Katie muttered. Her eyes slowly focused on him as he grinded his teeth together when the Galra yanked Katie harshly by the arm “What happened?” 

“And the other one?” The Galra asked. 

“The work camp. He’s too weak for the Arena” The other guard snarled back. 

Shiro barely had time to register those words as he was dragged once again by the arm down the dimly lit hallway. He craned his neck and saw Sam being taken down another route and Katie looking lost and confused behind him. His heart ached for her but there was nothing he could do. The Galra were clearly stronger and better at fighting than he was and trying to take on three of them at once would not be a winning fight. He simply gave in and let them take him towards his impending doom. 

Chills ran down Shiro’s spine as they were marched towards a large set of purple doors blending in well with the aesthetic of the Galra. Everywhere Shiro looked he saw purple and it made him uneasy. It was harsh against his eyesight and made him feel gloomy and frustrated. As they continued through the hallway, Shiro could hear cheering and stamping growing ever louder. Katie audibly gulped as they were suddenly stopped in a line full of weird looking aliens. 

“We’re gonna be ok Katie” Shiro assured her but couldn’t bear to look her in the eye. The guards moved to release their hands from the cuffs and left them alone. Shiro placed a hand gently on the younger girls shoulder and squeezed tightly “We’ll make it out together alright?”

“Whoa you guys are human?” 

Shiro quickly stood in front of Katie and shielded her from view. But when the owner of the voice came into view, Shiro almost let his jaw hit the floor. A tall and lanky boy had bounded up to them somewhat enthusiastically despite their situation and waved. He took note of Shiro and his face lit up with excitement and his blue eyes sparkled. 

“No way, no way. You’re Takashi Shirogane of the Kerberos mission” He squealed happily and stuck his hand out for Shiro to shake “You are like my hero and I even enrolled into the Garrison because of you. I’m a huge fan”  
“Uh.. Thanks?” Shiro responded awkwardly but ignored the boy’s outstretched hand simply because he was shocked at the boy’s almost calm demeanor. He glanced back at Katie who shrugged and peeked out from behind Shiro. 

“Anyways the name’s Lance and it’s so good to finally see a human. I was beginning to think I was the only one” Lance continued casually as he leaned against the wall beside Shiro. His eyes drifted towards Katie and his eyebrow shot up “Your pretty small huh” 

“Katie Holt” Katie responded absently and made it a point to avoid his gaze. Shiro continued to slightly block her view just in case Lance wasn’t as friendly as he was being. It had become his top priority to project Katie and get back to Earth no matter what. 

“Were you on the Kerberos mission too? That is amazing you look way too young to be on a top Garrison mission. You must have some skill. You are young right? Because I don’t want to assume anything and offend you. Just its impressive you know?” Lance rambled with all his energy thrown into his talking. The look in his eye almost reminded him of the look Katie gave anything electronic.

Shiro was about to open his mouth when a sentry guard scanned the lines of aliens as if looking for the right candidate. He had assumed from hearing Arena that it only could mean fighting and he wouldn’t let Katie know, but he was freaking out inside. What if they picked her and she was killed? Or what if they were put against each other? Katie could never beat him in a fight with her tiny stature and he could never harm her. Just as his thoughts were consuming him the guard pointed in front of him, right where Katie was standing. When Shiro looked at her he could tell she was the smallest of everyone there. His heart was racing, sweat was forming across his forehead and all noise disappeared. 

Before he could even form a proper thought, Shiro grabbed Katie by the shoulder and threw her straight into Lance. He rushed forward and grabbed the weapon from the guard before turning back to Katie with a burning look in his eye. This was all for her and he hoped she wouldn’t take it personally. Shiro dived at her and pinned her beneath his full weight before bringing the weapon down onto her knee. Katie screamed out in pain and stared up at him with a mixture of betrayal and shock running across her face. 

“I want blood!” Shiro yelled and waited as he saw the guards coming towards him. He glanced down at Katie and flashed an apologetic look “Get home safely” he whispered before the guards were pulling him forward and towards the roaring the crowd. 

Shiro knew the chances of seeing Katie again were slim . He wasn’t even sure if he would make it out of the arena alive but he had to for her sake. He had to for Adam’s sake and so help him he planned on winning and going home. He was never going to stop fighting. He glanced back at Katie, the girl he had spent a whole year with on a small ship and heard her yelling his name. It broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapter titles will solely be american horror story quotes because why tf not  
> criticize me if you want  
> *also for some reason it won't let me edit this so please excuse the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> future chapters will be longer


End file.
